


12:22

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: — Ну, и сколько вы уже работаете адвокатами? — с издевкой спросила Наташа.





	12:22

**Author's Note:**

> AU

— Ну, и сколько вы уже работаете адвокатами? — с издевкой спросила Наташа. Они вряд ли могли помочь ей избежать срока за украденные у президента США Энтони Старка секреты, но нравились больше детектива Рамлоу с его бесконечными допросами и иголками под ногти.   
— Который час? — спросил симпатичный брюнет в темных очках, притворявшийся слепым.   
— 12:22, — ответил его напарник, похожий на тренера по фитнесу. Или на того бывшего сотрудника КГБ, что пытал ее в Будапеште. Чересчур открытое и честное лицо — всегда повод встревожиться.  
— Тогда около семи часов. Но мы настоящие профессионалы. Расскажите, как было дело, мисс Романофф?  
— Мы работали в соседних отделах, давно дружили, но ничего такого. У него семья, понимаете? Я крестная мать его сына. И когда я подумала, что в отчетах Старк Индастриз что-то не так, то обратилась именно к Клинту — у него меткий глаз! Он наш лучший бухгалтер. Был. Мы немного выпили, а когда я открыла глаза, эти ублюдки обвинили меня в том, что я убила его из ревности к законной жене!   
— А это не правда?   
— Я бы скорее убила Клинта, чтобы жить с Лорой! — закатила глаза Наташа. — У нее ангельский характер. Меня подставили.   
— Мы докажем вашу невиновность, — искренне пообещал притворявшийся слепым адвокат. Наташу Романофф жизнь достаточно потрепала, поэтому она ему не поверила — ни ему, ни его напарнику.   
Потому что она в первую очередь не была невиновна (или, скорее, виновна не в том, в чем ее обвиняли), но Роджерс и Барнс действительно это доказали.  
И взяли ее своим секретарем. Последнюю часть она даже себе никак не могла объяснить.   
  
— Мы вместе выросли, — поделился с ней Стив за чашкой плохого кофе, украденного из офиса напротив. — Отец Баки мечтал, чтобы он пошел в армию по контракту. А меня не взяли бы служить из-за астмы. Это сейчас я пять раз в неделю хожу в спортзал, а в детстве был совсем хилый. Ну, потом Баки попал под тот грузовик и вышло, как вышло.  
— Так он не с рождения слепой?   
«На самом деле слепой?» — хотела спросить и одернула себя Наташа. Потому что иногда слепой Джеймс Барнс реагировал на происходящее вокруг быстрее зрячих. Вставал из-за стола раньше, чем в коридоре раздавались шаги. Знал о новом деле гораздо больше, чем было написано в официальных бумагах. Опаздывал с совершенно тупыми отмазками. Слишком часто спотыкался на лестнице, но поскольку жил он один, было не подкопаться.   
Хотя после того, как Клинт позвонил ей и рассказал о том, что за волшебное место Таити, она уже ничему не удивлялась.   
— Нет, ему было лет девять. Он не любит об этом говорить — плохо помнит.  
— Но на законы у него память отменная, — восхитилась Наташа. — Вам в колледже преподавали и русское право?  
— Баки выбрал элективный курс. Профессор Лукин очень его хвалил. Он говорит немного, только акцента стесняется.   
— А ты не учил с ним русский?  
— Не, я французский учил, — признался Стив. — Думал, познакомлюсь с француженками.   
— Parlez-vous français? — спросила его Наташа. Стив на целый вечер зарылся в бумаги. Видимо, языки совсем ему не давались.  
  
— Что ты с ними делаешь? — заказывая уже третью трость за неделю, спросила Наташа.   
— Оставил на улице у мусорных баков, вернулся, а ее уже нет, — развел руками Баки. Что именно он забыл у мусорных баков, Наташа не стала спрашивать. Баки был мастером отговорок.   
— Наверное, шпана какая-то развлекается! — с негодованием предположил Стив.   
— Угу, китайская мафия, — фыркнула Наташа. — Ворует тросточки у бедных слепых адвокатов. Или Мстители взяли погонять, но забыли вернуть обратно. В следующий раз обязательно возьми нас с собой! Будем прикрывать с тыла.   
— Найдется. Вам не нужно за меня беспокоиться.   
— А я давно тебе говорю, нужна собака-поводырь!   
— Ты просто ищешь повод завести собаку! — укорил Стива Баки. — И кто будет с ней гулять? Предлагаешь брать ее с собой в «Роджерс и Барнс»?  
— Похититель тросточек? — предложила Наташа. — Серьезно, Стив, ты теперь проводишь с ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Неужели ты не способен уследить за какой-то несчастной тростью?  
— Предлагаешь установить ночные дежурства? У нас есть раскладной диван.   
— Вдруг это ниндзя или плотоядные пауки? — с надеждой предположила Наташа. — Один недавно пытался сожрать Кейджа и Рэнда, но Дочери Дракона их выручили.   
Если и были у Наташи любимые супергерои, то определенно не Мстители Кейджа, а Дочери Дракона. Мисти Найт и ее железная рука – предмет многих девичьих и юношеских фантазий.  
— Нет, я плохо сплю, — отрезал Баки. — Я не спасаю тайком Нью-Йорк, Наташа, а люблю послушать радио на кухне. Заглушает городской шум.  
— И какая песня играла по радио в 12:22?  
— Та-дам. Там-та-дам. Та-да-да-дам.   
— Что угодно, только никогда больше не пой.


End file.
